


Purple and Red

by OneNightInBangCock



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Consensual Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneNightInBangCock/pseuds/OneNightInBangCock
Summary: Henry has some... biting tendencies.Written for Kinktober 2018. Prompt: Biting.





	Purple and Red

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober 2018 for the prompt "biting!"  
> 

_“Robin!”_ Fingers raked down Robin’s back, drawing thin rivers of blood with his nails. This only elicited a growl from Robin, who leaned forward until his chest and forehead pressed against his husband’s own.

“Gods, Henry,” he groaned, his hips thrusting as he fucked Henry’s ass. In this position, he could _feel_ Henry’s heart pound, felt how his cock dragged across Robin’s belly, trapped by the weight pinning him to their shared mattress. “You’re so _good…_ ”

Henry whined at the praise, his eyes cracking open to gaze at Robin blissfully, his cheeks flushed red and lips parted to breathe out little “ _ah, ah, ah_ ”’s. Robin probably didn’t look any better; sweat beaded behind his bangs and trickled down his face, causing uncomfortable friction to the area where their foreheads met. Groaning, Robin lifted his head in favor of burying his face in the sheets next to Henry, doubtlessly soaking the fabric with his perspiration. He made a mental note to wash the sheets before Sumia had a chance to gather laundry.

Henry took advantage of Robin’s new position to furiously mouth at his neck. Lips pressed against the column of Robin’s throat, a tongue lapping at the sweat-sheened skin to taste its salty flavor, making the man moan at the sensation.

“Oh, darling, _yes_ … more of that, Henry, please—”

Robin only half-expected the bite that followed his request, the dull scrape of Henry’s teeth turning into an all-consuming pressure at the side of his neck. The yelp that escaped Robin made Henry giggle and release the flesh he’d been nibbling at, only to latch to a spot of skin lower on Robin’s throat. Letting out a strangled gasp, Robin slowed his ministrations to gingerly touch the bite mark, and he _swore_ he could feel the bruise swell underneath his fingertips, a purplish red that would show for days.

Another giggle from Henry interrupted his thoughts. Dropping his gaze, Robin was greeted by a smug smile on Henry’s pretty face, who licked his lips playfully when he saw Robin's eyes on him.

“You think that’s funny, huh?” Robin grunted, though there was no true heat behind his words. Angling his hips, he snapped forward into Henry once again, hitting his prostate dead-on and earning a shriek of “ _there!_ ” as Henry wrapped his legs and arms around Robin’s waist and neck, forcing his cock deeper inside.

Robin was only too glad to oblige.

His thrusts became more wild, desperate to spill his load inside his husband, who had his face buried in the crook of Robin’s neck, his eyelashes and lips fluttering against his skin like butterfly wings. This time, Robin fully expected the teeth sinking into his throat, the bite harsher from all the pleasure Henry was receiving, kneading until purple splotches bloomed under his lips.

The split between pleasure and pain—from Henry’s tight grip, from the bite marks, and from the scratches on his back—was what tipped Robin over the edge, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he pumped his husband full of his cum. Henry came soon after that with a loud cry, his semen splashing against both of their stomachs.

Robin forgot about the hickeys until sometime after they’d both collapsed on the bed, exhausted and snuggled next to each other. A sharp twinge reminded him of their existence, which he drily brought to Henry’s attention.

“Whoops,” was Henry’s far too casual response. Robin fixed him with an unimpressed glare, which made him laugh and cuddle up closer to his husband. “I have some ointment that’ll make ‘em go away in a jiffy. Don’t worry about it, okay? Besides, I think they look good on ya!”

Henry’s smile was deceptively innocent, as if he hadn’t just admitted that he liked branding Robin with signs of his love. Nevertheless, Robin relaxed and agreed, relieved that the problem had an easy solution.

… Well, it _was_ easy until the next day, when a mortified Chrom pulled Robin aside and told him that the entire camp overheard their... "bedtime activities," to put it bluntly.

Robin avoided eye contact with the rest of the Shepherds for a whole week.


End file.
